


探戈

by kancan



Series: Normal world [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kancan/pseuds/kancan
Summary: Reus像个意外，这个意外迈着最华丽的舞步闯进他的人生，用最耀眼的姿态停驻在他的心上。





	探戈

**Author's Note:**

> 搬过来。合成一篇了，稍微改了一点点。
> 
> *马口像菠萝包出自组成测试  
> *结尾的歌是 Ich will immer wieder... dieses Fieber spür'n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kroos就是在这种情况下看到了一生最为明媚的那个亮点。

　　00

　　少年的喜欢都是藏不住的，他们会经由任意的一个举动从每一个毛孔缓缓发散出来，当意识到的时候早已被紧锣密网的兜在其中，无法自拔。喜欢有时是四目相对的刹那产生的悸动，有时是十指相扣瞬间流过四肢的电流，有时则是更为亲密的感触。两人与外界之间架起了一道天然的隔墙，无形却又绝对的分开两个世界，在屏障内流通的空气都是带着甜味的。惊喜是甜的，感动也是甜的，就连针锋相对时的每一个字眼都是甜的。  
　　

　　01

　　探戈是一种洋溢着热情和活力的舞蹈，人与人变幻着交缠肢体，用最原始也是最曼妙的身姿带来足够惊艳眼球的视觉盛宴。

　　Kroos从小就记得老师讲过的话，眼角已经明显爬上细纹的男人举手投足间依旧保持着令人心神为之一荡的灵动活力。说这话的时候老师仍旧熠熠有神的双眼紧紧跟着Kroos，目光恨不得化作实体扣上他的肩头，老师被岁月浸染的面庞表情显得十分郑重，他说：“如果你要跳好探戈，那么你必须先喜欢上它。”这句话带着沉重的认真，一字一句的刻在Kroos的心头却又没给他留下太过深刻的痕迹。

　　最后让Kroos真正喜欢上这种舞蹈的原因既不是源于他自己内心的热枕，也不是源于舞蹈本身的魅力。他后来坚持的所有一切都源于一个人：Marco Reus，清瘦却异常坚韧的少年。

　　Reus像个意外，这个意外迈着最华丽的舞步闯进他的人生，用最耀眼的姿态停驻在他的心上，是Reus让他终于拥有了跳舞的意义也终于拥有了坚持下去的理由。动力突然的产生像是刻板机械的人被注入了灵魂，脱离按部就班一口气被吹得活络起来。

　　Kroos之前的舞姿虽然完美，但是偏离了应有的方向头也不回的向着过于标准奔了过去。他可以凭借天赋轻而易举的达到老师的高要求，但对于舞蹈展示本身Kroos内心却是毫无动容的。这很奇怪，一个优秀的舞者竟然不会被自己的舞步打动。

　　太多的女人想成为他的舞伴，但Kroos对此毫不关心，对他来说搭档只是完成一支舞曲的必要条件，只要足够优秀而且可以跟得上他的步伐那么谁来都无所谓。Kroos不是专一舞伴理论的拥护者，却也不支持相反论调，他只是纯粹的不关心、不在乎，优秀把Kroos和普通人之间扯出了一条难以逾越的鸿沟。

　　“探戈表演的就是你真正的内心，是被火热和自由占据和支配的那部分。”

　　Reus点着Kroos的胸口这么说道。

　　或许是说的话太过炽热，或许是表露的感情太过于真挚，这种直白的话让Kroos避无可避迎面对上灼人心神的重击，Reus点在他胸口的指尖就像是铁烙一般带着可以洞穿一切的温度，蘸着眸中的点点星光一下一下的戳在他砰然跳动的心头。  
　　

　　02

　　舞伴对于探戈舞者的重要不言而喻。

　　在共舞的过程中舞者基本不会产生视线的交流，但在开始之前两个人会通过悄无声息却又十分激烈的目光交缠进行相互选择。

　　两个人的初识是个正式又盛大的表演晚会，各地优秀的舞者纷纷汇聚于此。女人们在看到Kroos登上舞台时纷纷扬起线条姣好的脖颈，掩藏着雀跃试图展现出自己最好的状态，像一群面上优雅的天鹅期待着跟他交颈。

　　Kroos就是在这种情况下看到了一生最为明媚的那个亮点。

　　那个时候Reus的发尖还带着点耀眼的黄，高调的展示着他的不羁。恰好被猛然爆发出的热烈掌声和喧闹惊扰，Reus带着疑惑抬起头，发尖牵着远处的视线滑落至眉眼间，一点青葱就此撞入Kroos的人生。

　　像那句回眸一眼就心动，站在台上的少年舞者不由得看呆了。

　　很快所有人都发现了Kroos视线停留的地方，不仅熟识的朋友觉得惊异，暗自竞争的女人们同样觉得不可思议，但他们的情绪并不是针对同样的原因。女人们只是停留于表面上的惊讶，她们不相信Kroos的视线竟然直直的看向了一个年龄相仿的少年。而朋友们则是惊异于从未见过Kroos拥有这样的眼神，不同于平时的凌厉中带着浓浓的随性，自信且慵懒，像午后出来晒太阳的兽王。现在的他像是发现了一样不可多得的宝藏，透蓝的两眼几乎要放出光来，而光线汇聚的源头便是Reus。

　　只是偶然间的动作，并没在状态的Reus抬眼就落入一片蓝色的海洋，然后他感受到了来自四面八方的注视几乎所有人的视线都随着台上那个人落了过来。Reus鼓着嘴巴像小动物一样还在嚼着小蛋糕，突然成为视线焦点他眨了眨好看的眼睛试图消化一下现在的情况。长时间的沉默让空气逐渐被尴尬填满，女人们开始窃窃私语，精巧细致的妆容绘成了一篇篇妒忌的乐章，细小的嗡声中穿梭着与外表身份不符的鄙夷，艳羡催生出了人性最为不堪的一面。然而无论他人如何Kroos依旧一动不动的盯着Reus，目光中颇有一种如果你不应邀起来那他就在这站到海枯石烂的气势。然后在万众瞩目之下Reus咽下了蛋糕，从容不迫的擦了擦嘴，歪着的嘴角划出了一个让Kroos现在就想冲过去吻他的笑容，那道弧线炫目的让斑斓的吊灯都黯然失色。  
　　

　　03

　　“感谢你有双好看的眼睛。”

　　这是Reus对Kroos讲的第一句话。

　　“你的也不赖。”

　　这是Kroos回Reus的第一句话。

　　Reus差点被Kroos的回复逗乐，他心想这个人真有意思。  
　　

　　04

　　也许是觉得气氛恰好，Reus应邀登上舞台时音乐就响了起来。Kroos一向不习惯推婉和相互谦让他总觉得那是在浪费时间，他喜欢先发制人，凡事都在掌控之中会让人觉得安心。所以在音乐响起的那一刻他一个跨步贴过去，分毫不差，标准而利落。把Reus从最后一阶楼梯上直接带离地面，一手扶腰一手架肩，两步交换便稳在了舞台中间。一声不吭突如其来的引领让Reus瞬间不爽起来。既然是你请我跳舞我们不应该商量一下吗？现在的人怎么回事一声不吭就这样胡来，太差劲了吧。

　　于是，刚建立起来的好印象被Kroos自己一手打破。

　　其实Kroos从小到大练舞时什么都想过，唯独没考虑过配合这一方面。条件太过优渥的人不适合有这方面的烦恼。音乐一响起，激昂的音符排着队以极快的旋律从音响中流淌出来而Reus还差一点才能到他面前，鬼迷心窍般的Kroos动了，他踩着节拍踏着乐曲从急风骤雨般的音乐中揭开一条缝把姗姗来迟的人拉进其中。他们两个人一个习惯主掌，另一个却不喜被人带着步伐，Kroos这回碰到了一颗没有臣服于他个人魅力的硬钉子。

　　节奏在飞溅，鼓点在蹦跳。面对台下的众人Kroos来不及多做考虑，他直接带着Reus迈开了步伐，踏出属于他们两人之间的第一个音符。有力地迈步，轻盈的点地旋转，Reus暗中掌控住了自己的节奏。虽然两人都想拥有绝对主导权，但是他们两人却又出奇的合拍。

　　他们各自望着面前的空间，下颌微收含蓄而沉默，相互没有任何的视线交流四肢的动作却越发的狂放起来。Reus很轻，这使得Kroos可以轻松的将他举起来，两人实则在争抢主导权但看起来就像商量好似的，在被举离地面的同时Reus长腿一扬干净利落的在空中挽出一圈漂亮的弧线，将惊叹尽数收下化作更为强劲奔放的舞姿。

　　他们就是如此无声的默契，像是天生就会相互配合般，在不大的舞台中央上演了一场完美的盛宴。

　　台上斗的拼劲全力，台下看的惊艳万分，往往只有势均力敌才能擦出耀眼的火花。掌声和喝彩塞在音乐的缝隙间此起彼伏。在轰烈的气氛下只有台上的两个人互相知道这场舞跳的有多么困难。  
　　

　　05

　　“我叫Toni，Toni Kroos。”

　　“Marco Reus。”

　　“你很棒。”

　　“谢谢你，Toni。也许下次换个时机我们再重新认识一下。”

　　跳的不是很开心的Reus往后捋了捋汗湿的刘海兴致缺缺，耍起小脾气。

　　“但是我们现在已经认识了，我想跟你一起跳舞，我喜欢且享受这种感觉。”

　　Kroos眨着他蓝色的眼睛，透着自信和势在必得，仿佛他一直是凭借这种目光便足以打动任何人。

　　我可不是很喜欢，Reus忍住翻白眼的冲动，这个人是活在自己的小世界里，根本不懂得怎么跟陌生人打交道吧？等到Reus踏进了Kroos的小世界中，他该感叹的就又是另一番风景。  
　　

　　06

　　本来做着蹭吃蹭喝的打算，Reus只是随便穿了一套正装，到后来三件套只剩下两件，如果不是因为这件衬衫有些透明估计西装马甲都难逃被抛弃的命运。上台的时候Reus还有些担心衣服的问题只不过随后的舞蹈让他根本无暇顾及于此，Kroos实在是太过强势了，绝对掌控的让Reus觉得十分不舒服。专业的表演精神让两个人不得不针锋相对却又不能太大张旗鼓。他们在暗中较劲，既要保证美观和欣赏性又要争取主动权。

　　Kroos从来没觉得跳一支舞有这么累过，Reus像个不服气的小马驹一路蹦哒蹦哒踩着不同寻常的路线闷头跳进了他的心里。

　　他们跟着音乐节奏时而亲昵的面颊相贴，时而推搡出去相距甚远。每次被Reus用手推开时Kroos就觉得手下空落落的连带胸膛中蹦跳的心也随着一起往下沉坠，于是他便迫不及待的欺身要把Reus抓回来。看透了Kroo意图Reus并不想让他如愿，随着一个落下的重音就地沉了下去，腰身极其柔软的向后弯躲过了Kroos伸过来的手，上演了一幕恰到好处的脱逃。一手抓空Kroos也不惊慌，他对音乐的掌控也达到了登峰造极的地步。单手凭空悬住，Kroos放慢动作点着节拍像是牵提起吊线木偶般弹动五指，他在等待，在等Reus起身，随后一把带住那劲瘦的腰身将人重新抓进掌控之中。西装马甲很好的勾勒出Reus的腰部线条一路下滑埋进裤腰中，呈现出一条完美的曲线，西装裤的布料随着动作时而紧绷时而放松，性感且随性的昭示着他结实的腰臀力量。

　　渐缓的音乐逐渐步入尾声，一个激烈的小节过后像是给结局画下圆满的句号，随着落下的砰然重音两个人贴的极近，鼻尖相抵，呼吸交缠，时间随着舞蹈定格在这一秒。本来不是很激烈的舞蹈被两人之间的明争暗斗演绎的异常热辣，额角渗出的点点晶莹见证了这一切。

　　台下是被征服的掌声，雷鸣般轰动，经久不息。

　　Kroos觉得自己是找到固定的那个舞伴了，绝对的。看来有些时候那些印在白纸上的理论还是有些道理的。情不自禁的露出一个微笑，少年抹掉脸上的汗水。一旁围观的朋友看到这个可以说是十分甜蜜的笑容觉得Kroos这是恋爱了，绝对的。

　　拒绝了Kroos明显且热切的示好，Reus回到座位上找到他的外套，拍拍留在上面的食物残渣搭在肩头溜溜达达的离开了会场。只是沿着路灯走了没走两步，身后就爬上来属于另一个人的影子。Reus终于是把这个白眼实实在在的翻了出来。

　　“Kroos，你有事吗。”

　　原本的疑问句被Reus表达的平铺直叙，加上不耐烦的语气，简直就差把请你快走四个字直接贴出来了。没等转身就精准熟练的认出自己并且念出了自己的名字，Kroos觉得Reus并不像表面上那样对自己有什么排斥感。

　　“我回家走这边。”

　　不留任何余地，Kroos直接大跨两步把距离从一前一后直接缩短到并肩而行。他扭头，遮住了一片灯光。

　　Reus从来没见过这样的人，性格看起来不怎么像话偏偏舞跳的特别好，长时间没有找到合适舞伴的困扰萦绕在心头，Kroos的出现开始让他变得不那么困扰。心底有一个小小的声音在喊：就是他！就是他！正是因为这种情况Reus的心情更加烦躁起来，偏偏那个罪魁祸首还频繁的出现在他的面前。他莹绿的眼瞳中盛满了怒火，再多一秒钟都要形成实体向Kroos喷去。抬眼的刹那Reus第二次撞入蓝色的海洋，那蓝色铺天盖地席卷而来，刹那间压熄了Reus的怒火冲净了他内心的躁郁，只留下一阵属于夏日午后的海风，清爽而让人迷恋。

　　因为Reus的驻足Kroos也停下了他的脚步，两个人站在路灯下面相互注视着。不同于第一次的那种，这回他们的视线没有跨越过多的空间距离，没有在沿途散落热情，他们只是面对面站着，用最真实最直接的目光交缠在了一起。

　　Kroos轻轻张嘴，他说：

　　“Marco，我可以吻你吗。”  
　　

　　07

　　“你的梦想是什么？”

　　少年人在一起经常谈及的无关乎就几件事，其中之一就是对于未来的美好憧憬和未知的向往。

　　两人并肩坐在公园的长凳上仰头看向浩渺无边的天空，Reus问完问题转过头，悄悄看了一会儿又将视线挪回夜空。在漫天繁星下Kroos的眼中像盛满了星光的银河，有着无尽的神秘和令人想要一探究竟的感情。

　　“有很多。”

　　“你最迫切的那一个呢？”

　　“没有什么迫切不迫切，总会实现的。”  
　　

　　08

　　Reus最喜欢的是阿根廷探戈，他热爱其中的自由，追崇其中的纯粹。没有条条框框的约束，有的只是尽情肆意。那是一种发自内心的热情，用四肢和呼吸表达自己对生活、对世间万物的热爱。跟Kroos一起跳舞时他总是会刻意转向阿根廷探戈，像热情好客的主人邀请陌路的旅人稍作停歇，一起共饮令人酣畅的美酒。多数时候Kroos会接上他的步伐，顺着他的姿势，两个人一起进行一场轰烈的阿根廷之旅。

　　“你会什么会这么喜欢阿根廷探戈？”

　　歇息间隙Kroos甩掉下颌上滑下的汗水，偏过头，他目不转睛的盯着Reus。

　　“这就像你喜欢一个人一样，没有什么特别的理由。”

　　Reus答非所问，仰起头避开Kroos的目光。那其中有太多太有重量的东西，他能感觉到，一但目光相接所有承受不住的就会决堤，会像海啸登陆般声势浩大，会产生什么他尚未仔细想过的后果。

　　“没有什么特别的理由？还是所有的理由都只是你喜欢他的修饰。”

　　两个人此时不像齐首并肩的舞伴，反而像是针锋相对的剑客，揣着明白的心拿着模糊的剑，彼此用锋利的尖端指向对方，试探、引诱。

　　Kroos直白的话拍在Reus的心头让他久久发不出声音。不再甘于止步不前，Kroos果断直觉的虚晃一招后勇敢出击，一招简单的直击得手，Reus手中的长剑镗然坠地。或许正是这种直白将他埋藏在内心深处的感情唤醒，使他第一次认识到自己真实的想法。

　　两人之间一度陷入沉默，但又有什么不甘于沉默。看不见的地方有东西悄然在发生变化。扇动翅膀的蝴蝶注定可以在相距万里的地方掀起一阵飓风，某个细微的决定也会彻底改变未来。

　　“也许吧......”

　　最终Reus发出了一声几乎连自己都听不清楚的呢喃。

　　很多事经常不会拥有结局，就像月光下索要的那一吻并没有如常所愿，最终也没迎来应有的结局，仅仅作为一丝呵出的水汽消散在空中。

　　  
　　09

　　感情的纠葛总是不如人们期望的轰轰烈烈，在小说里才会拥有的跌宕起伏到了现实中都会被磨平棱角。

　　Kroos在很长的一段时间里都没有再见到Reus。本就是没怎么交集的两个人只是在机缘巧合下擦出了一朵绚丽却又短暂的火花。牵着满心的记挂，Kroos还在继续自己的生活，只是经常会有缺少了一半的感觉。

　　这种感觉在某一天被一串普通的铃声打破。平日里Kroos练习时手机都是静音，他是不会去接这种打扰他练习的噪音，但是今天凑巧忘记了静音，他沉寂多日的心脏借着铃声的震动莫名又猛烈的跟着震颤了几下，有一股魔力引导他向电话伸出了手。

　　“您好，我找Toni，Toni Kroos。”

　　熟悉的声音通过听筒灌进耳朵，久违的喜悦冲溃了他心中终日灰黑的惶惶。是Reus打来的电话。Kroos不知道Reus是怎么得知自己的号码，也不知道该怎么回答才显得正式。少年人被大量的喜悦冲昏了头脑虽然被表面的冷静压制在了心底，但一丝愉悦的声音还是从嘴里溢了出来。

　　“Marco，是我。”

　　对面突然停顿了一下，像是在酝酿说法，也像是有些意外的停顿。

　　“我是想问你，下个季度的杯赛你会参加吗。”

　　终于积攒足了勇气，听筒对面Reus问出了他想要的问题，Kroos觉得他们简直就是天造地设的一对。

　　“当然，我们绝对会赢的。”

　　Kroos甚至连结局都给他们想好了。Reus不由得笑出声，那是轻轻的一声笑音，先前的静默尴尬和几个月不见的生疏一同随着尾音的震颤湮灭在空中。两个人又找回了初次共舞时的默契，只有一点与之不同，两颗心的距离比之前贴近了很多。

　　“还有一件事，不知道你现在有没有空。”

　　“怎么了？”

　　“我听说中央广场晚上有一场集会。”

　　“关于什么的？”

　　“当然是关于……你明明知道还要问我！”

　　“走吧，我现在突然很想…跳舞。”

　　和你。

　　最重要的两个字Kroos仅仅是一开一合做了个无声的口型。它们最终也没有机会被Reus听到。但Kroos相信他很快就会再有机会当面向Reus说出这两个字。

　　在一起准备比赛之前两个人的相处时间基本是在晚上。这总是会让Kroos有一种错觉他们依旧停留在刚相识的那天。后来Reus说，那个时候算满了我们也只见过两次吧，第一次是跳舞，第二次还是跳舞。

　　依旧是相同的满天星斗，还有两个只是因为一句话就悄悄从家里跑出来的人。他们甚至连故作成熟的发胶都没有抹，在步入深夜的时刻两个软软趴趴的少年一团和气的相见了。

　　与四周的静谧不同，中心广场上充满了灯火和喧嚣，像是另一个人间。一脚跨入烟火气中四周全是醉心于此的人。两两一对有男有女，相互没有交流，有的只是音乐和舞步的碰撞。人们在这里尽情的泼洒汗水和激情，这就是社交探戈的美妙之处，你不用了解对面人的一切，你所要知道的只有他的下一个落步和下一个扭身。这是舞群增进感情的最佳形式，首先从身体和心灵最原始的冲动上找到合拍的搭档。在音乐的海洋中没有人认识你，在人头的浪涌中你不需要担心任何事情，心中有的就只有舞伴和舞蹈，仿佛世间一切就只剩下旋转和跳跃。

　　跨着精准的步伐两个人酣畅淋漓的纠缠在一起，滑过人和人之间的缝隙，躲过挥舞的手臂，不确定的惊险和舞姿肆意的组合让Reus确定了一件事情：他们两个是真的很合拍。这种舒爽蔓延到身体的每一部分是他从未体会过的。在遇到Reus之前Kroos是掌控全部的那个人，但是现在他很享受Reus带给他的惊喜，不同于他的主导，今天Reus让他体会到的是真真切切的配合。这种配合不像之前是一味单方面的，而是两人之间的你来我往。不是最初的挑衅与相互制衡，而是心意相通的相互支撑。

　　情愫就是在相互欣赏之下悄然滋生的。

　　两个少年在结束之后望向天空肩并肩坐着交流出了至关重要的一场对话，四下无人，只有星星见证了这一切。

　　杯赛邻近的日子里Kroos几乎整天整天的跟Reus粘在一起，他们同出同进，像是在生活上也做了一对搭档，形影不离。

　　胜利在向他们招手。

　　Reus几乎是看见了上帝那只晃动的手掌。随后那只手就直直的向他压了下来，掌心扣着沉重和不甘结结实实的把他压在了下面，动弹不得。

　　收到消息的时候Kroos正在回家的路上，他心神不宁的停下脚步接通了催命般疾响的电话。

　　“Toni，跟你讲一个不好的消息...”

　　几个字简简单单的砸在Kroos的心头，让他一窒息。天才少年还不懂得什么叫不顺意，从未有过的体会让他突然间觉得自己被裹进强劲的风暴中，随后的话则彻底将他推进风眼。

　　“...Marco他膝盖处韧带受到了严重损伤，短时间内不能再运动了…”

　　剩下的说了些什么Kroos都没再听到，他耳朵里来来回回只有几个字，韧带受到了严重损伤、严重损伤。这句话像梦魇一样徘徊在他的脑海里，挥之不去。

　　Marco受伤了。Kroos茫然地想，还是很严重的伤。

　　少年从未经历过的事情给他造成了极大的恐慌，但拨不通Reus电话的感觉让Kroos了解到一个十分不能接受的事实。

　　他几乎不曾了解过Reus。  
　　

　　10

　　流星划过的时候你有没有许过愿望。

　　它们燃烧自己在浩渺的宇宙留下一道灼烧的痕迹，耀眼却又微不足道，稍纵即逝。

　　“可是你看到的终究是在很多年前就消逝的风景，你寄托的终究是无处安放的念想。”

　　有很多很多关于星星的梦，美好或纯粹。它们不像太阳那样炽热，也不像月亮那样冷清，它们是孩子童真里最为闪耀的存在。Reus小时候经常会望着夜空去寻找最闪亮的那颗，像是在一片三叶草中寻找最为特别的第四片叶，那是被称之为幸运的存在。但是他从来没有找到过属于幸运的第四片，幸运仿佛也同样没有降临到他面前。

　　砰，砰，砰。

　　Reus百无聊赖，指关节一下一下的敲在厚重的石膏上，它们坚实且冰冷的裹附在腿上，尽职尽责、毫不客气的隔绝了午后温暖的阳光。阳光只能停留在白色的膏体表面，明晃晃的被其尽数反射出来，石膏吸走了温度留下的只有刺眼。Reus眯起眼睛，强烈的光线刺的他眼睛发痛，酸涩的饱胀感挥之不去，泪水全都被堵在眼眶中。

　　医生的话依旧萦绕在耳畔，“你不能再去接下来的比赛了”，短短的话却有千斤之重，一个字一个字的将Reus摁进冰冷的水面之下。

　　在水中流泪的话，就没有人知道了。从小时候Reus就深知这个道理，尽管有时他会通过行为表达出不满，宣泄出愤怒，展示出七情六欲真情实感，但是最脆弱最真实的那部分他会悄无声息的隐藏起来。老师的目光，评委的挑剔，这些目光一直刻在Reus的成长之中，或深或浅但从未消散。人们只会最直接的看到结果，他们想知道的也只有结果而已。冰冷的事实塑造出了坚韧，挑剔的目光打磨出的都是闪耀的存在。至于坚强之下的，只有等到一个人的时候没有人见到的时候贝壳才会露出它的柔软。

　　苦中作乐Reus用手机给自己的石膏腿来了张特写，将他加入相册存进之前的大家族。摸到手机时他想起来之前被自己拔掉的电话卡，也不知道伴着怒火被随手挥到了哪里。Reus干脆乐的清闲，抛弃一切嘘寒问暖的社交挑出手机里的探戈视频开始久违的自娱自乐。

　　Kroos推开病房门看到就是这样一幅画面。Reus一条腿打着石膏高高架起，另一条腿踩在病床护栏上，白嫩的脚丫一点一点有节奏的抖动着，随着晃动宽大的病号裤裤管下滑，露出一截线条匀称的小腿和圆润有型的脚踝，Kroos还发现Reus脑袋上有一撮因为躺着没有理服帖的头发在顽强的翘着，随着主人抖动的频率一下一下摇晃着，怎么也不倒下去。

　　Kroos不仅有些看呆了，他眼中的Reus像一幅画一样美好的让人不舍得伸手沾染，不舍得出声打破。所以他捧着一束花直直的杵在门口，像情窦初开的小伙紧张的不知所措。后退不像是Kroos的作风，但是他迈不出这向前的一步，抬左脚还是右脚，伸左手还是右手，说你好还是你好点了吗……短短几秒钟内各种方式在他的脑中过了一遍。

　　“Kroos先生，你打算在门口站多久呢？”

　　再一抬眼画中的人正眨着小猫一样的绿眼睛看他。Kroos第一次感到有些窘迫，这是一种就连第一次上台表演的时候都没有过的剧烈心跳，一下一下的在胸膛中跳动，几乎就要敲开所有阻隔直接蹦到Reus的面前去。

　　“我来看你。”

　　只憋出一句话，剩下絮絮叨叨左询右问的关切全部被咽回腹中。Kroos没有注意到Reus是什么时候把脚收了回去，现在的他严实的把自己塞在被子里乖巧的仿佛刚刚那个肆意的样子是一个从未有过的幻觉。Reus真的是有很多很多自己还没有了解过的事情。

　　还好从现在开始为时不晚。Kroos暗中下了决心。

　　作为一个探戈舞者，鼻眼观心是必修课，但是在视线固定的时候留意身边以及舞伴的一切也是优秀的舞者必须掌握的技能。Kroos推开门的那一刻，Reus感觉他终于从遍地的三叶草中找到了拥有第四片绿叶的那株，那种想要捧在手心的冲动和几乎要冲破内心的喜悦是最真实的佐证。

　　Reus不知道Kroos对自己究竟意味着什么，但是心中蓬勃跳动的特别感是从来不会骗人的，尚且稚嫩的内心充满了英勇无畏，所有的冲动都未经消磨它们敢于为喜爱跳动。从第一次对上视线开始，他们就注定要将人生缠绕在一起，以对视的那刻作为起点一同奔向余下的旅程。

　　没有原因。

　　Reus想起了Kroos某个夜晚铿锵有力的发言，那句饱含着无数坚定和自信的钩索。它们把Reus那颗藏匿已久的内心拖了出，让他的主人第一次听见名为心动的旋律，冲破重重遮掩释放出充满节奏的美妙跳动，那是为爱而鼓动的声响，为情而弹奏的乐章。下一刻仿佛是下定了什么决心，Reus将视线定格在Kroos的脸上，那里有着还没完全干涸的汗水的痕迹，浅浅的留在鬓角，位置隐晦而又很明显的表明了主人的经历。

　　Kroos放下花束，下一秒就撞入Reus直直看过来的视线。他不止一次猝不及防的看见那一抹绿意，每次看到的都是不同的样子。这次他意外的怔住了，他觉得那片绿色之中多了些什么。冥冥之中的默契在Kroos的耳边叫嚣，说的尽是些不可置信的内容，然后Kroos就瞪大了眼睛。

　　Reus对他露出了一抹笑容，比最初此迎面而来前的那个还要令人炫目。像是独占了上帝的偏爱，包含了一切美好的东西他们尽数展现在Kroos的面前。

　　然后Reus的嘴巴动了动，几个简洁明了的单词蹭了出来，连成一串毫不客气的撞进Kroos心间。

　　他说：

　　“Toni，你是不是喜欢我。”

　　Marco Reus永远会让Kroos意外。

　　Kroos想过很多种表白的场面，甚至在觉得自己一见钟情之后就有过两种计划。他一向很有规划，被Reus打乱步伐可没在他的预计之内。坐在病床前的少年甚至还没把身下的凳子捂热，愕然的表情不熟练的占据了他的面庞，这让他看起来有些搞笑。然后Reus就十分不给他面子的笑了出来，仿佛很多年都没有笑的这么开心，然后有两滴泪水悄然从眼角划过。

　　这下轮到Reus尴尬了。压抑了太久的情绪在过分放松的情况下剧烈反弹，所有的保护屏障轰然崩塌。没来得及调整好状态的Reus在Kroos的注视下让充盈已久的眼泪争先恐后的夺眶而出，根本不受控制的在脸颊上留下一条深深的水痕。

　　他哭了。

　　然后Reus被拥进了一个结实但还不算宽阔的胸膛。Kroos干脆放弃了所有安慰，他觉得任何语言在这个时候都会显得过于苍白，于是他借出了自己的胸膛挡住了那轰然决堤的脆弱。

　　“Marco，我喜欢你，特别喜欢。超乎我的想象。”

　　一个想法在Kroos的脑海中逐渐成型，然后他轻声在Reus耳边种下了一个回答。由Toni Kroos种下的种子在Reus的心中渐渐发芽，他哭的更厉害了。这只是Kroos根据Reus抽动的频率判断出来的，因为他真的听不见任何呜咽的声音，一丝丝也没有。

　　Kroos等怀里的少年平静下来，把他的脸从怀里扒拉出来，无比小心的用手抹干了剩下的泪痕。Reus就像个大型婴儿一动不动任由Kroos给他擦脸，他的视线停留在刚刚趴过的案发现场：大部分的眼泪都被Kroos身上的棉质T恤给吸走了，唯一的证据是在胸口的两片圆圆的深色痕迹。Reus恨不得两眼可以冒火，赶紧消除掉那点残留在地球上的证据。

　　Kroos被他看的如芒在胸，不自在的干咳两声。很快他心里的那点旎念就被更为复杂的心情占领了，Marco现在这样是肯定不能出席决赛了，那么接下来最正确的情况应该怎么办。像是看出了Kroos心中有事Reus只是静静地支起身子靠在床头看向自己打着石膏的腿，他的面上没有什么表情目光淡淡的看不出什么情绪。Kroos不问Reus也不说，两个人在默不作声的情况下都在拼命的替对方担心。

　　场面一度陷入了静默，护工的到来打断了这段交流灾难，Kroos长舒了一口气。护工瞪着大眼睛逡巡了一圈，像是确定了什么似的欣喜地把给Reus擦身子的工作交给了Kroos，脸上满写着开心。并且抛来了新的难题，Reus默默的在心里加上。Reus甚至还没开始疑惑是自己不能自理了，Kroos要给他擦身子就抢先一步加大加粗双下划线的占据了脑海。

　　“其实我可以自己来！”

　　Kroos忽略了Reus的反抗不是很熟练的拧干毛巾开始向他逼近，又惊又恼的病号一手捂住胸口的扣子一手挡住下面的裤带，在危机面前冷静而有果断的护住最容易失守的两处。

　　“Marco，你小心腿。”

　　然而Kroos也不是什么轻言放弃的人，他眉头一皱目光直接锁定了Reus不能动弹的那条腿，十分趁人之危的从脚踝把裤管推下了去。Reus的腿又细又长，宽大的病号服一路畅通无阻的被推到了腿根。

　　Reus刚要挣扎，Kroos旧事重提没头没脑的抛下一句话。

　　“那么，你给我的回答呢？”

　　“什么回答？”

　　Reus懵掉了，刚刚他是错过了什么重要的东西吗？

　　“回答错误，Marco要乖乖接受惩罚。”

　　“......Toni！嘿，Toni Kroos！把你的手从我的腿上拿开！”

　　最终Reus还是在Kroos的绝对优势下被擦了个遍。搓着腿根内侧发红的皮肤，小病号缩在被子下面只留给对方一个愤怒的后脑勺。  
　　

　　11

　　“Toni，在你心中我像什么。”

　　“菠萝面包。”

　　Kroos不假思索。

　　“......？为什么会是这么奇怪的东西。”

　　“因为不用思考说出来的就是最喜欢的。”

　　“......”

　　“那你觉得我像什么。”

　　“想不出来！”

　　Reus干脆耍赖。

　　“好。”

　　Kroos并没有在意。

　　能带来幸运的四叶草，Reus悄悄在心里想，然后又偷偷加上了很多头衔。最优秀的，只属于我的、独一无二的那一株。

　　  
　　12

　　圣诞节，一个串在五彩灯泡中的日子。特殊的节日总是有特殊的魅力，燃着的壁炉，堆叠的礼物，就连隔着围巾呵出的白汽都显得有些与众不同。

　　Kroos一早见到的是几乎整个人都要埋进围巾里的Reus，挟着满脸的困倦一颠一颠的向他走来。清瘦的少年从拐角拐出来的那一刻Kroos几乎感觉到有一束暖阳在跟着他，一路洒落下来，挤开层层凛冽的寒风，把最为温暖的美好带到他的面前。

　　“我背你吧。”

　　Kroos背向刚刚在他前面站定的Reus，半蹲着弯下腰。短短的四个字像四声脆响排着队依次在耳边炸响，半个人都还浸在睡意中的Reus这回终于抓住了一丝清醒。

　　“为什么要这么早……”

　　拖着长腔，Reus又呵出一口气伸手把Kroos拉起身来，但是他的嘴巴好像还没有缓过来，浓浓的睡意仿佛堆在了唇齿间混在单词里，让不假思索便脱口而出的抱怨柔软的一塌糊涂。冬季的早晨异常寒冷，如果不是怕影响视线，Reus可能要把脑门都藏在围巾里面。为了表达清楚他特地露出了嘴巴，就几个字的功夫挺翘的鼻尖就冻得泛起了粉红。Kroos伸手把围巾给他拉回去，重新把宝贝包裹呵护起来。

　　“因为要去的地方稍微有一点远。”

　　再次被温暖包裹的Reus一不留神就又被困倦抓了回去。平安夜他跟朋友打FIFA不小心打得太晚，如果不是想跟Kroos一起出去的心支持着他的意识现在Reus可能还是裹在被窝里的一颗小土豆。Kroos看着周身都散发着好困的Reus没有做声仅仅只思考了一秒钟就悄悄挽过他的手塞进自己的兜里，放慢脚步消灭了两人之间的距离，贴的严丝合缝，把刺骨的寒风挤的无处作怪。圣诞节的清晨街道上没有太多人，两个少年凑在一起，一个什么都没在想，一个零零碎碎想了很多，朝阳落在他们的身上，描摹出黏连在一起的模糊的轮廓。

　　最终Reus还是在Kroos的背上醒了过来。他先是含糊的哼哼两声，哼的Kroos耳根发软。在发现自己并没有踏在地面的时候猛的直起了身子。

　　“Toni！”

　　Reus又惊又羞，面红耳热拼凑成一片绯色顺着脖颈一直爬上头顶，理智像要沸腾了一样叫嚣着从脑袋里蒸发掉。Reus慌不择路的挣扎着想要从Kroos身上下来。不凑巧的是Kroos作为一个舞者精通各种托举动作，他不慌不忙的把手从Reus的大腿中间滑到臀部手掌结结实实的扣住那片丰腴的软肉，只凭借手臂的力量就制住了背后乱动的势头。

　　“我们在哪儿？”

　　踩到地面时Reus的脸还是红扑扑的，Kroos刚刚趁着他乱动不知道偷偷抓了几把，这笔账要仔细的记下来。Reus理了理发型一边好奇的东张西望，一边依旧不忘愤愤不平，小脾气几乎都要化成实体的钻出来。

　　“我有朋友给了两张赛车门票，是听说他认识一个阿根廷人是个有名的行家。”

　　“真的绕了好远哦…”

　　其实Kroos也不太清楚他们之间的复杂关系，两个西班牙人的爱恨情仇要真讲出来估计够扯上三天三夜的。至于西班牙人怎么会认识阿根廷人，Kroos其实不是怎么关心，他需要的只是一个约会的由头。只要两个人在一起，其他做什么都是背景。

　　Reus收到来自Kroos的圣诞礼物是一个厚重而扁平的盒子。一本旧本子安静的躺在中间。老古董品味。好奇心首当其冲的挠开了精致的包装，Reus撇了撇嘴，然后极其小心的取出了那个本子。

　　年代感在封面上留下了斑驳的痕迹，岁月给它刻下了泛黄褪色等不可磨灭的印记。手指抚上了歪歪扭扭的充满稚气的字体，那是Toni，这个是Kroos。连Reus自己都没有注意到，他的嘴角随着手指抚过的凹凸起伏慢慢的漾开了一条温柔的弧线。几乎是屏住呼吸，Reus一点点翻开了第一页。

　　给Marco：我亲爱的小朋友。邀请你加入我之前以及未来的人生。

　　明显成熟了很多的字体在首页一笔一画的写下了最为真挚的剖白。尽管字母的牵连之间还夹杂着青涩，但展现出的感情尽数沉甸甸的挂在了Reus的心头。

　　认真的人永远都是最让人心动的。  
　　

　　 13

　　关于杯赛两个人都着自己的打算，像是为了维持表面的平静所有人都不约而同的规避了这个话题。Reus在埋头做复健，Kroos则是一个人泡在舞房，大门一锁没有人知道他在里面干什么。

　　时间像是敲在水面的石子，留下一波一波消逝的涟漪，除此之外再也没有任何事物能证明它们的存在。  
　　

　　14

　　Reus的手机相册真的有很多图片，坐住了翻都要翻很久，他拍的很多分享出来的却很少就像是守着宝库的巨龙，只需小小一块屏幕便将所有苦辣酸甜全都存了下来。满满的照片承载了他的青春，记录了他的生活，也见证了他最真实的感情。

　　这年Marco最为珍藏的照片是张比赛视频的截图。

　　图中是再常见不过的舞台，有着成千上万的观众，有着重量级的评委，有着他最牵挂也是最合拍的搭档。Reus期待的所有一切都拥有了，只不过上面唯一没有的就是他的身影。就好像完美的故事在现实中从来都不曾存在，光鲜亮丽的背后注定要留下一抹阴影，投射成最为可惜的缘由。有些事情没有完美，注定会充满遗憾。

　　但遗憾偏偏又会成为最美丽的意外，让那一点不完美重新闪耀。  
　　

　　15  
　　

　　Ich will immer wieder neue Sterne seh’n

　　我总会再次看到新的星星，

　　Immer wieder mit dir tanzen geh’n

　　再一次与你共舞。  
　　

　　临近比赛日的前一天医生仍然没有批准Reus上台。

　　通向冠军的大门关上了最后一丝缝隙，Reus拼尽全力奔向那仅剩的一道光明却始终相差了那么一点可以是称之为幸运的距离。仅存的希冀被彻底打碎，捧在手心的希望瞬间燃成灰烬变为一堆灰暗的粉尘。粉尘尽数蒙了上来Reus觉得世界都灰暗了，但他只是默默的把一切收拢扛在肩上，背负着灰暗的世界继续前行。

　　像是一个轮回，事情从哪里开始就要在哪里结束，命运画了一个漂亮的圆，把相关的人圈在圆里，不相干的人隔在圆外。谁都影响不了谁，谁也改变不了注定。Toni依旧是从电话中得知了这件事情，他看起来并没有什么异样，只有蔚蓝的眼眸变得更坚定了，这让他裹起了一层看不见的甲胄，足以扛起一切。  
　　

　　Wenn die Nacht beginnt

　　当夜晚来临时，

　　dann brauch’ ich dich

　　我需要你在身边，

　　Nimm dir Zeit für mich

　　留给我一点时间。  
　　

　　这一晚注定是令人难忘的一个夜晚。

　　当Kroos在万众瞩目之下出场的时候，人们习惯性的看向他的身侧。之前那个位置上的面庞一直都在不断的变换，无论是青春洋溢的少女还是成熟稳重的女人，他们搭配起来总是会给人们带来视觉上的冲击。不过自从这回比赛开始，一个俊俏出落的少年在那里稳稳地扎住了脚跟，两个人仿佛成了捆绑销售的展品一路从海选到达复赛，总是形影不离，伴随着热烈的掌声每一个赛场都留下他们热情奔放的舞姿。

　　但是万众瞩目下的此刻，Kroos身边的位置是空的。

　　——什么人都没有出现。

　　灯光聚在Kroos身上时，周围的窃窃私语终究是发酵开来。人声叠成的嗡嗡浪潮般从四面八方向场地中央涌去。而Kroos在灯光照向自己的时候直接闭上了眼睛。不去看，不去想，他在面前直接竖起了一道高墙，挡住了所有不怀好意的试探和评头论足。没有报幕，没有介绍，在Kroos的世界里甚至连评委都不存在了。他随着音乐缓缓的接入架起了双手，就像是那双臂弯里依旧有人在一样，揽出了一个温柔的弧度。点地，脆响，一个人的脚步踩在节奏间游走的音符上，落地的声音回荡在偌大场馆里层层荡荡的来回回响，竟像是交叠出了第二个人的舞步。

　　空荡荡的对面此时此刻被Kroos跳的仿佛就有一个活生生的人在那里，任何一个甩头和顿足一切显得是那么自然。他行如猫，跃如虎，主宰了整个舞台，抛却了一切尴尬和所有的异样，带着双份的投入展现出罕见的、一个人的探戈。

　　那是一种惊心动魄的脆弱和孤独。

　　两份感觉完美的糅合在一起，展现出几个人惊艳的美感。在之前没有人会将Kroos和这些词联系在一起。但是现在他一个人站在舞台中央，本该是成双的舞姿却始终有一半是空白，命运撕走了本该出现在他身侧的身影，空出的那部分衬得他过分的单薄。

　　一般探戈为了观赏效果就连练习的时候基本都是两人一起，根本不会有人在比赛的时候一个人上场。这简直就像游泳的人只用半边身体滑水，——他根本不在乎输赢了。一个人跳出了两个人的舞蹈，Kroos带着不在场的Reus完成了属于他们两个的时刻。

　　随着最后一个声响的消散，汗水顺着最后的甩头从Kroos的面庞旋出，划出弧线坠落地面并没有发出什么声响。带着大幅度消耗后不稳的气息，Kroos的肩头上下起伏着。他剧烈跳动的心咚咚的敲散从四肢百骸流出的孤独，急切而雀跃的发出唯一的声音。

　　去见他！跑着去！

　　Kroos此时就是被爱情冲昏了头脑的毛头小子本人，他甩下了所有的人，诧异的朋友、气急跳脚的老师和满堂早已被震惊掉线的观众。他把整个世界甩在了身后不管不顾的奔向了他的世界，只属于他一个人的。

　　所有人都不知道Kroos是怎么打算的，他给了所有人一个实实在在的惊吓。这其中也包括Reus。所以在Reus被敲门声从手机屏幕中惊醒时看见那个仿佛刚从水中捞出来的Kroos蹦出的第一句话就是：你竟然真的敢这么大胆！

　　看着Reus不敢置信几乎要瞪成圆形的绿眼睛，Kroos突然就笑了。笑出了少年应有的稚气眉眼间满是情爱。Reus看到他为他，为他们两个人跳的舞了。随后Kroos不顾满身的汗水就冲到床前把Reus紧紧的拥在怀里，那片胸膛前久违的空缺终于被添补上了。

　　Reus佯装嫌弃他满身湿答答的，被拥在胸口面红耳热的扣了扣Kroos的衣领，悄悄地把还在亮着的手机往枕头下面塞了塞，然后才两手环过Kroos探过来的脖颈。Kroos的眼尖，他看见停留在Reus手机屏上的画面，那是刚才的自己。

　　定格画面中的少年闭着双眼，从坚毅中冲出挺拔的身姿，仿佛要把所有的情绪全部都揉进四肢，用舞者展现给屏幕前的人，但只有一个人能真正的看懂他想要表达的所有感情。

　　“Marco，我看到了。”

　　我看到你藏起来的手机画面了。

　　“Toni，我也看到了。”

　　我看到你想要向我表达出的全部感情了。

　　Reus最后的话出口带着不易察觉的颤音，不同之前的情绪失控这回他是真情实感的感觉到酸涩冲撞着鼻腔。他收到了太多来自Kroos的赠予，不同种类的，不同重量的，大大小小累积起来终于是冲垮了他内心最后的犹豫。

　　然后，Toni 我们两人天生一对 Kroos就像是心灵感应到了一样及时的将Reus要决堤而出的呜咽堵在了两人的唇齿之间。

　　月光透过玻璃窗照在床前相拥相吻的两个人身上，只留下了满室寂静。  
　　

　　Ich will lachen und weinen

　　我也会笑会哭，

　　Mit dir, nicht nur davon träumen

　　跟你一起并不仅仅是我自己在幻想。

　　  
　　-Fin-


End file.
